This disclosure relates generally to a laser instrumentation system and, more particularly, to adjustably supporting components of the laser instrumentation system.
Laser-based thermometry systems are a type of laser instrumentation system. In laser-based thermometry systems, a laser emitter communicates a laser to a laser receiver. Temperatures are then measured using the laser.
In some examples, laser-based thermometry systems are used to measure temperatures within a turbomachine, such as temperatures within a gas path of an augmentor igniter. In such examples, the laser emitter and laser receiver are located on opposing radial sides of the gas path. Aligning the laser emitter relative to the laser receiver is challenging.